metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid: Other M
This page has been manually archived. Archives: 1 Release date Has no one seen the news, metroid other m may not come out til at least september, but I am not sure. Is it ok to trust neo gaf? Also is it okay to trust walmart or bestbuy over game stop. Omegafusiontroid. :Yes, we've seen the news. Check Forum:Minor Metroid News. As per usual, we have to wait for Nintendo to announce a delay before we can change anything. If this a rumor, they probably won't. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:01, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Weird things go on through my mind... Okay so I had this dream (I seldom ever dream but I did this time) and it was about the game. Here's the crazy part: Samus was in an Oubliette-looking place called the "Buckley" like the medicine. And she was fighting ULF 27 and she scanned it and it said its name was "Snorbsi". Crazy things go on through my mind... --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 13:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) SAMUS SPOKE IN SM Trivia *Because Samus speaks in the trailer, this will mark the first Metroid series game where Samus actually speaks vocally (not counting Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion, as she spoke in text boxes; her voice was previously only heard as grunts of pain in the Metroid Prime trilogy, or the Zero Suit Samus taunts in Brawl). In Super Metroid she says "The last metroid is in captivity... The Galaxy is at peace". :That wasn't Samus that was the narrator, if you listen carefully you'll notice that the voice sounds masculine and also it is voice acted by a guy who has a character inspired by him. Metroid101 19:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I always figured that helped explain why everyone thought that she was a he, because she used a synthesizer to help hide her identity. Doesn't make nearly as much sense these days, but back then it made perfect sense to me! I still consider it as being Samus while in her suit, though, since that's just how I always thought it was and I like my nostalgia. -- Somarinoa 11:09, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Controls do you think we could start a new topic on the page called controls instead of just mentioning the nes controller and remove the wii motion plus which isn't in the game anyways Omegafusiontroid 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Deja Vu Does this game remind you of Fusion? I don't mean as in game play, but in almost every other way. Similiar place, enviroments, commander, ect. Do you agree?-- page/ '' 02:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Ya but also heavily reminds me of zero mission (Omegafusiontroid 04:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC)). Only this time Adam will die(maybe,Probably) Marx Wraith 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Metroid Fusion Ending? I was thinking that maybe just like how they did the reenactment of the Super Metroid ending that they could do the same with the Metroid Fusion opening (you know, you see her getting infected by an X, she gets the Fusion Suit, etc). Also, if you get 100% items, they could show the SA-X escaping it's chamber and whatnot. Dr.Pancake 02:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Please talk about the article and not your speculations, that is for the Forums Metroid101 02:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, but you gotta admit it's not too far-fetch. Dr.Pancake 02:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, can I get a link to the Other M forum then? Because I can't seem to find it through a typical search. Because I have something I want to bring up but it might be better for this forum you speak of. -- Somarinoa 11:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I had an idea where the 100% ending shows an X coming out of SR388 rock and infecting the Hornoad that Samus kills... --[[User:RoyboyX|''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 02:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That actually seems more reasonable than the one I said, but I would really like to see a 3D SA-X and maybe they can zoom to its face like they did in Fusion. Dr.Pancake 02:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes I admit it is cool and not Far-Fetch. Metroid101 02:38, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Plot There is only one (maybe more) thing that we may know about the later part of the game. Its quite obvious, because it was stated in Fusion, that Adam somehow sacrificed his life for the sake of Samus. Since Adam is seen alive at the beginning of the game, and he is dead in afterward, in Fusion, his death takes place in this game, or possibly another installment. Its quite possible that he will play an integral part in the ending of the game. gammer10 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Areas In the newest trailer on metroid.jp there's a scene showing a computer screen in the background and it looks like it has a list of areas. I'll get a link/time ref in a minute. One of the areas was called 'Biosphere' if memory serves me correctly. Of course there are the ones mentioned in the Article, but this scene has at lease five more. gammer10 00:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Multiple or Single Location(s)? One thing I've been wondering ever since I saw a trailer of the tropical rainforest area being holographically created. Will this game take place solely on the Bottle Ship with the different areas being simulated or will the action shift to a real planet later on. I know it's way too soon to know, but what does everyone else think about this? Marx Wraith 01:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC)